The present invention relates to a method of providing photoprocessing services and more specifically, a method of distributing photoprocessing solutions from a source of manufacture to a photofinishing site, utilizing a packaging system that can be reused several times, until damage or wear causes its physical integrity to render it unusable.
Over the past few years photoprocessing services have directed a greater number of customers towards processing machines that utilize chemical supply cartridges as the means of chemical delivery. These chemical supply cartridges provide the assortment of chemistry solutions (developers, fixers, bleaches, etc.) which are used to process the particular photographic material. Typically, these solutions are provided in concentrated form and are combined with water as they are added into the photoprocessing system. Currently, these photochemical solutions are delivered by packages which are not reused. The cost of these packages, are typically high and often come close to or exceed the cost of the actual chemical solution they are supplying. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of providing photoprocessing services which allows for part of the packaging or the total packaging to be reused several times. Such a method and system would minimize the amount of packaging waste generated and provide cost benefits.
In most current operations, chemical supplies are provided by using a bag-in-a-box containers or as containers of concentrates. While the bag-in-a-box containers provide for an adequate mechanism for transport and quality of the solution, they generate a great deal of packaging waste and may not be an optimal design for preventing unwanted chemical leaks during transport and use. The packaging waste includes a financial cost in that this one-use packaging significantly contributes to the overall cost of the photofinishing chemicals. The waste also includes a negative environmental impact in that this one-use packaging is disposed of after each use. In using these bag-in-box containers, photofinishers need to take an additional step of disposal of the packaging material, and if residual amounts of photofinishing solutions are present after emptying the containers, these chemicals can limit the disposal methods. As regional regulations become more stringent, it becomes more difficult for the end user to dispose of the used packaging material. Therefore, there is presently a need for a packaging system or assembly where the packaging is designed to be reusable, so that the emptied containers can be shipped back to a distributor, who can then clean out the containers appropriately and refill them for subsequent use. There is further a need for a chemical management cartridge that both provides the complete chemical needs of the photoprocessor chemical solutions and then collects all the spent photochemistry. For such a self-contained packaging system, the processing system requires no attachment to water supplies and can be adapted to require no access to drains. By eliminating the need of this infrastructure, the photoprocessing machines can exist in underserved marketplaces such as airplanes, cruise ships and mobile booths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,792 discloses the use of a single reusable container. However, this arrangement has several drawbacks. First, if the processing system being supplied with solution requires more than one type of solution, additional containers are needed to interface with the processing system. Second, the stresses involved in transporting the container can cause cracks, leaks, etc., which would make a single container system without secondary containment a hazard risk. Third, the chemicals that need to be transported, (particularly the developer) may have certain constraints with packaging material selection, and the constraints of compatibility and transportability may narrow the selection of the container materials. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,792 does not suggest a system or method of providing photoprocessing services.
In the prior art, there remains a need for a method in which a service provider essentially follows the usage cycle of the container, by supplying a cartridge to a photoprocessing site, recovering the spent cartridge, and refurbishing the spent cartridge for reuse. Economic, service and environmental advantages exist when a single service provider provides, recollects, and refurbishes, and then ultimately disposes of the photographic chemical supply cartridge.
The present invention provides a method of providing photofinishing services in which a supply entity, such as a single supplier or an association of suppliers, can provide chemistry, remove spent or waste solution, and refit/refurbish a chemical supply cartridge that is used in a photofinishing operation. The method can be done by a total service provider who follows a supply cartridge through its entire usage cycle. Therefore, the present invention provides for a method of distributing photoprocessing solutions from its source of manufacture to a photofinishing site, using a packaging system that can be reused several times, until physical integrity renders it unusable.
The packaging system can be used to deliver solutions that are concentrated or supplied at their working strength. Furthermore, the method of the present invention can be used to deliver all of the solutions or only certain solutions that are critical to the quality of the photofinishing operations. An advantage of this kind of service is that a processing machine can have a stand-alone (without access to drains and water) ability, while the servicing of the processing machine as well as the packaging required to supply chemistry and capture waste is minimized.
The present invention accordingly relates to a method of providing photoprocessing services which comprises the steps of (a) filling at least one internal container with a processing solution; (b) placing the at least one internal container having the processing solution therein into an outer container; (c) transporting the outer container having the at least one filled internal container therein to a processing site for use at the processing site, wherein during use, the outer container with the at least one filled internal container therein is fluidly connected to a processing machine at the processing site, such that the processing solution is supplied from the at least one filled internal container to the processing machine until the at least one internal container is emptied; (d) removing the outer container having the at least one empty internal container therein from the processing machine; and (e) preparing at least one of the internal and outer containers for reuse. In the method of the present invention, each of the steps (a) to (e) are performed by a designated supplier entity.
Within the context of the present invention, a designated supplier entity can refer to a single supplier that offers to supply the total photochemical needs and other associated processing services, or an association of suppliers that offer the designated services noted above.
The present invention further provides for a method of providing photoprocessing services which comprises filling at least one internal container with a processing solution; placing a waste container and the at least one internal container having a processing solution therein into an outer container; transporting the outer container having the waste container and the at least one filled internal container therein to a processing site for use at the processing site, wherein during use, the outer container with the at least one filled internal container therein is fluidly connected to a processing machine at the processing site, such that the processing solution is supplied from the at least one filled internal container to the processing machine until the at least one internal container is emptied and waste processing solution from the processing machine is collected in the waste container; removing the outer container containing the waste container filled with waste solution and the at least one empty internal container therein from the processing machine; and later refurbishing and reusing at least the outer container.
The present invention further relates to a method of providing photoprocessing services which comprises (a) filling at least one internal compartment of a container with a processing solution, with the at least one internal compartment being integral with the container, (b) transporting the container having the at least one filled internal compartment to a processing site for use at the processing site, wherein during use, the container with the at least one filled internal compartment is fluidly connected to a processing machine at the processing site, such that the processing solution is supplied from the at least one filled internal compartment to a processing machine until the at least one internal compartment is emptied; (c) removing the container having the at least one emptied internal compartment from the processing machine; and (d) refurbishing the container and the internal compartment. In the method noted above, the steps (a) to (d) are performed by a designated supplier entity.
The present invention further relates to a method of providing photoprocessing services which comprises filling a first internal compartment of a container with a processing solution, with the container having a second internal compartment for waste solution, and the first and second internal compartments being integral with the container; transporting the container having the filled first internal compartment and the second internal compartment for waste solution to a processing site for use at the processing site, wherein during use, the container is fluidly connected with a processing machine at the processing site, such that the processing solution is supplied from the first filled internal compartment to the processing machine until the first filled internal compartment is emptied, and waste solution from the processing machine is continuously or periodically collected in the second internal compartment for waste solution; removing the container having the emptied first internal compartment and the second internal compartment filled with waste processing solution therein from the processing machine; and refurbishing or preparing the container and the first and second internal compartments for reuse.
The present invention further relates to a method of providing photofinishing services wherein a single service supplier performs the steps of supplying a processing solution packaging system having processing solution therein to a photofinishing site for use in a processor at the photofinishing site; removing the processing solution packaging system and waste processing solution resulting from the use of the processing packaging system from the photofinishing site; and refurbishing the processing solution packaging system for reuse at the photofinishing site or at a further photofinishing site.
The present invention further relates to a photoprocessing method which comprises filling at least one internal container with a processing solution; placing the at least one internal container having the processing solution therein into an outer container; transporting the outer container having the at least one filled internal container therein to a processing site for use at the processing site, wherein during use, the outer container with the at least one filled internal container therein is fluidly connected to a processing machine at the processing site, such that the processing solution is supplied from the at least one filled internal container to the processing machine until the at least one internal container is emptied; removing the outer container having the at least one emptied internal container therein from the processing machine; and reusing at least the outer container.
The present invention further relates to a method of providing photoprocessing services, wherein a single service supplier performs the steps of: supplying a processing solution packaging system having processing solution therein to a photofinishing site for use in a processor at the photofinishing site, with the packaging system comprising at least two rigid outer containers each having at least one internal container filled with processing solution therein, wherein an amount of solution in each of the internal containers is such that the solutions in the internal containers will be completely utilized during use in the processor, and wherein at least one of the rigid containers has a further internal container for receiving waste processing solution; removing the processing solution packaging system and waste processing solution resulting from the use of the processing solution packaging system from the photofinishing site; and refurbishing the processing solution packaging system for reuse at the photofinishing site or at a further photofinishing site.
The present invention further relates to a reusable processing solution packaging system which comprises at least two rigid outer containers, each one of the at least two rigid outer containers having at least one internal container filled with processing solution therein, wherein an amount of solution in each of the internal containers is such that the solutions in the internal containers will be completely utilized during use in a processor.
In a feature of the invention, the packaging system can be designed to contain the entire volume of photoprocessing solutions (no additional water supply needed) and collect the entire liquid waste generated. The method of the present invention eliminates any need for the photofinishing operator to dispose of any waste (packaging or photofinishing). In another feature of the present invention, the waste collection that is integral to the supply packaging system includes a methodology which reduces the concentration of leachable silver in the spent solution with respect to the silver TCLP (Toxicity Characteristics Leaching Procedure) test for non-hazardous waste based on U.S. Resource Conservation and Recovery Act (RCRA) definitions, so that the customer realizes waste management advantages. Advantages with this classification include reduced record keeping and training, and increased financial incentives. This eliminates the need for the photofinisher to either have a separate treatment operation or to ship as hazardous waste.